


Stiles is enjoying this.

by seventhtimes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles, Brief mentions of other character but I want to keep the surprise, But Derek is quite there, I AM FRENCH, I don't know why this little thing happened but.. Hey, Mitch Rapp too, i should be asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhtimes/pseuds/seventhtimes
Summary: Basically at some point Theo got Stiles mad and he starts to loose his shit.





	Stiles is enjoying this.

At some point Theo got Stiles mad.

Like so fucking mad. Scott too, people in general were getting on his nerves. Theo got him on his breaking point and the only sane thing he could think of to let go some of his anger was to set it free.

On Theo.

Yeah. 

Litterally the little shit wanted him to be "Void Stiles"? He doesn't even care about the surname. The thing is that Theo crossed the line way too many times, so here we go, _showtime_.

 

The thing he hadn't expected was to see fear. More like pure terror in fact, in Theo's eyes. And it makes him smile. That was a fucking good thing. So now he had decided that his favourite game was to make Theo run. Because, after that little fight they got, Stiles realized that, the lil' shit could heal. So he could take a few bullets. This is basically the moment when Theo started to lose his shit. 

Stiles was staring at him with confused feelings written on his face. And he didn't know how the hell he was supposed to react. 

<< Ya know lil' bastard o' mine.. Stiles started. Scott is the good guy. But I am not. He emphasizes on that one. You know, some person, when they got the bite, doesn't end up being a werewolf. Their true nature is showing up. Don't you think it's the funniest thing of all time that a Kitsune possessed me..? He started to smile like a mad man. The Kitsune made a point, telling Scott that he truly needed to learn not to trust the fox. Because in the end, I am the goddamn fox. I am going to get under your skin, slowly but surely. Then, you're gonna start to get nightmares of me coming after you and you'll start to get wet again in your shits because of me, my dear. So, if you want the flesh of yours to reek a little longer, you better run. >>

 

\--

A few meters away, two men were watching, their arms crossed.

 

<< You better watch him. He is enjoying this way too much. >>

<< I guess that run into your blood. You can't blame him for that.>>

<< I am not blaming him Derek. I try to keep an eye on him because I know way too much what it is like to enjoy that kind of shit. I need to go for now. I'm counting on you while I'm gone. >>

<< You're going soft Mitch.>>

 

The only response he got was a bullet flying close to his face. Those two were always overreacting. He smiles. The CIA agent had long known how to escape like a ghost and the bullet was a promise. If anything was to happen to Stiles, Mitch would come after him first. But nothing would happen to his mate. Not on his watch.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't hesitate to correct me on any kind of mistakes, comments on any point !  
> Thanks for reading !


End file.
